Jalousie
by lunny
Summary: Watanuki est jaloux, ça tout le monde a remarqué. Mais jaloux de qui ? yaoi WatanukixDoméki.


**Titre :** Jalousie

**Auteur :** lunny (vous pouvez m'appeler lunny-chan si vous voulez… (Watanuki : Tu fais un concours pour trouver les pires surnoms ou quoi ?))

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. J'ai bien essayé de transformer Yûko en yaoiste pour avoir quelques droits sur elle, mais même pas ! Bon par contre les vers ( ?) entre les paragraphes sont à me !

**Résumé :** Watanuki est jaloux, ça tout le monde a remarqué. Mais jaloux de qui ? yaoi WatanukixDoméki.

**Genre :** yaoi et humour un peu bizarre. OOC probablement

**Avertissement :** Yaoi s'épelle Y. A. O. I . Cela signifie simplement relation plus qu'amicale entre deux garçons. (c'est ça, hein ?) donc si pas d'accord : au revoir ! (en y pensant vous ne pourrez pas lire la plupart de mes fics…)

**Note **: Rien de bien spécial à dire. Ça m'est venu en essayant de faire une fic KuroganéxFye, le titre correspond plus à cette fic que celle que je m'imaginai. Ah oui ! Je lance un appel aux fanfictrices (teurs ?) Une petite contribution dans cette catégorie ? Bon ceci et vraiment un yaoi malgré les quelques… disons les doutes que l'on pourrait avoir en lisant.

Bonne lecture !

Watanuki attendait tranquillement sur le toit du lycée l'arrivé d'Himawari et de, il le savait parfaitement, Doméki. Doméki qui avait pris la stupide habitude de manger avec eux. Enfin, ça ne serait pas comme ça si Himawari ne l'avait pas proposé. Il soupira, ces deux là semblait étrangement proches. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que Doméki s'approche de Himawari. C'est vrai que Doméki était beau et sportif et ça l'énervait encore plus de le reconnaître. Puis, on le trouvait mystérieux. Tu parles ! C'était juste, qu'il avait la flemme de prononcer une phrase entière. En plus, il n'était pas vraiment beau.

Il avait tout le temps l'air ennuyé ou à moitié dans les vappes. Le pire, c'est que la plupart des files lui tournaient autour. A se demander ce qu'elles lui trouvaient vraiment. Bon, il habitait dans un temple, mais il ne voyait pas ce critère dans quelque attraction qui soit. Le fait qu'il plaisait aux filles, bien que le pourquoi du comment soit un mystère, ennuyait vraiment Watanuki. Si Himawari commençait à tomber amoureuse de Doméki et que celui ci la repoussait… Il entendrait presque Yûko dire : Ben, tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour la consoler.

Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas de profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'avoir. Puis, Himawari ne pourrait pas en vouloir à Doméki. Il ne l'aimerait pas c'est tout, pas définitif, mais bon, le sujet serait clos. C'était quoi sa formule déjà ? Ah oui : Je suis flatté, mais ces sentiments ne sont pas partagés (me souviens presque plus de ce qu'il a dit ; c'est quand il envoie balader une des jumelle dans le tome…3 ?) Bon en clair, c'est non, mais on reste comme même amis. Le pire, c'est que c'est pas méchant. Il pourrait clairement les envoyer balader mais non. Poli, courtois, gentil, il pourrait presque paraître conciliant et regretter un peu si il n'affichait pas cet air indifférent. Mais regretter quoi ? Il n'a pas de sentiments, il devra regretter de ne pas en avoir ? Bon là, Yûko était en train de franchement déteindre sur Watanuki.

Watanuki qui commençait à gesticuler tout seul comme un fou, le fait de penser à Doméki ne le remplissait jamais de sérénité du moins pour l'instant. Une voix morne et grave se fit entendre dans son dos :

-Qu'est ce que t'as à gesticuler, crétin ?

-Qui est ce que tu traite de crétin ? hurla Watanuki en se retournant.

Puis son attitude changea et des petites cœurs voltaient autour de lui tandis qu'il disait :

-Himawari-chan ! Comment vas tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

Watanuki lui tourna le dos et la main sur son cœur, il pensa : Wahou ! Elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien !

Il entendit dans son dos Himawari dire :

-Il est en pleine forme Watanuki !

-C'est juste un imbécile, répondit une voix grave.

Il se retourna près à riposter quand il vit que Doméki avait pris sa boîte de bento, celle que Watanuki avait préparé… pour Doméki, mais bon, ça ne semblait pas être important aux yeux de Watanuki qui se mit à hurler :

-Hé ! C'est ma boîte à bento !

-Que tu as préparé pour moi, acheva simplement le brun en s'asseyant au sol.

Himawari s'assit à ses côtés en riant. Watanuki s'assit à son tour, furieux. Fureur qui s'envola quand il vit Himawari proposer un peu de thé à Doméki qui accepta. Il vit leurs doigts se frôler et ceux d'Himawari trembler légèrement à ce contact. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Il se sentait honteux.

Si Himawari ne se faisait pas rejeter par Doméki, alors ils seraient heureux. Et lui, il ne pensait qu'au malheur d'Himawari ; Au final, elle serait peut-être heureuse avec Doméki. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Les mots avec Doméki se répercutèrent dans sa tête. Il regardait son assiette, l'air fatigué. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, il était plutôt dans la catégorie qui courait après les filles que la catégorie qui les attirait. Il soupira une énième fois puis commença à manger. Mais rien n'est jamais joué d'avance, n'est ce pas ?

Et sa jalousie s'envola,

Il se laissa rêver,

N'y réfléchissant pas,

Porté par le vent du printanier…

Un garçon sautillait tandis qu'il descendait gaiement les marches le menant en bas de l'escalier où il allait manger, avec Himawari ! A cette pensée, Watanuki tourna sur lui même et des petits cœurs se joignirent à sa danse. Il atteignait le bas de l'escalier, quand sa joie se dissipa laissant place à une aura noirâtre. Au bas de l'escalier, tranquillement appuyé sur le mur, Doméki attendait en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Jeune fille qui se retourna vers l'aura noirâtre et lui fit un grand sourire. L'aura noirâtre disparut remplacé par des fleurs tandis que Watanuki pensait : « Elle m'a fait un sourire ! » A côté, appuyé sur le mur, l'autre brun leva les yeux aux ciel en murmurant : imbécile…

Et comme d'habitude, ils mangèrent. Parlant à tout va et les insultes s'échangeaient entre les deux bruns. Mais pourtant, malgré tout, il n'y avait jamais rien de bien méchant. On aurait dit deux enfants se chamaillant pour un jouet. Ce que Himawari ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres.

Mais, aujourd'hui quelque chose changea. Car un jeune garçon les interpella, de leur âge évidemment. Il interpella plutôt Himawari, lui demandant timidement si il pouvait lui parler en privé. Elle accepta toujours en souriant puis suivit le garçon bien nerveux. N'oubliant pas de saluer les deux bruns. Watanuki les regarda partir. Il détourna les yeux quand ils disparurent à un croisement. Il vit Doméki le regarder toujours son air ennuyé sur le visage. Watanuki lui cria :

-Raahh ! Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder !

-Je regarde où je veux, abruti, répondit Doméki.

Il mit un doigt dans son oreille se préparant à une riposte bruyante de l'autre. Riposte qui ne tarda pas, déjà Watanuki commençait à hurler :

-Qui est l'abruti ? espè…

-Je vous prierai de faire moins de bruit, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner, coupa la voix sèche d'un professeur.

Professeur qui repartit après un désolé de Watanuki du couloir vide où ils se trouvaient. Watanuki eut droit à un sourire moqueur de Doméki. Dans une réplique très intelligente, il lui tira la langue. Puis il se retourna et laissa son regard erré à travers la fenêtre.

C'était l'été, on pouvait voir des personnes déjeuner dans le parc. C'était normal qu'il y ait si peu de monde à l'intérieur. Il voyait des groupes s'amuser à l'ombre des arbres. Il n'entendait pas leur rire ni leur cri, mais il les sentait. Il vit aussi une aura noire près d'un groupe d'étudiants. Il soupira, quand pourrait-il enfin regarder tranquillement regarder le paysage sans voir ces esprits ? Il délaissa l'ombre noire. Il regarda deux personnes à l'ombre d'un arbre. Une fille et un garçon semblaient se parler en toute discrétion. Il plissa des yeux et reconnut la jeune fille.

-C'est pas Himawari ? demanda Doméki

Il regardait par la fenêtre à côté et avait lui aussi vu la scène. Watanuki ne répondit rien, son regard était perdu à travers la fenêtre.

Ils étaient proches, du moins Watanuli n'avait jamais vu Himawari aussi proche de quelqu'un. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis ? Il pouvait distinguer, même d'aussi loin les rubans dans les cheveux d'Himawari. Alors, il pouvait distinguer ainsi facilement la proximité des deux corps. Il vit Himawari se mettre sur la pointe de pieds. Il la vit se maintenir aux épaules du garçon. Il la vit s'approcher de son visage. Et finalement, il les vit s'embrasser.

Mais bizarrement, Watanuki ne ressentait rien. Il ne ressentait pas cette haine ni cette tristesse. Celle qu'il ressentait quand il voyait que Doméki et Himawari étaient proches. Il ne ressentait pas ce sentiment que l'on appelait jalousie. Et il s'en voulait car il aurait du être triste. Mais, il n'y avait rien, si juste un petit quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose c'était un peu de soulagement.

Mais ces pensés furent balayés,

Il restait juste ce petit sentiment

Qui grandissait tout doucement,

Au gré d'un vent d'été.

Watanuki ouvrit sa boîte de bento en souriant à Himawari, des petites fleurs voletant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, du moins quelqu'un d'exterieur à cette scène aurait sûrement dit ça. Mais, il n'aurait pas vu les gestes hésitants de Watanuki, les railleries moins présente de Doméki envers le premier. Himawari, elle avait remarqué, mais elle garda le silence. Et la discussion continuait semblant être habituelle.

Alors que Himawari passait du thé à Doméki une personne passa derrière, elle eut un mouvement brusque. Le thé se renversa sur la veste de Doméki. Himawari s'excusa rapidement et sortant un mouchoir, elle commença à essuyer la tâche se confondant en excuses. Watanuki les regarda du coin de l'œil, faisant semblant de regarder son plat. Il vit la main d'Himawari trembler légèrement tandis qu'elle essuyait le col de la chemise. Il voyait que Himawari ne regardait plus sa main qui tamponnait de plus en plus lentement. Il vit leurs regards s'accrocher. Watanuki avait entièrement relevé sa tête. Il regardait le face à face des deux autres adolescents. Tout doucement son cœur se serrait. Himawari s'approchait tout doucement. Doméki ne bougeait pas. Et doucement, Himawari se rapprochait.

-NON !

Il s'était levé, la boîte à bento tomba au sol. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Les deux adolescents regardaient Watanuki qui se rendait compte qu'il avait crié. Il se rendit compte aussi que les deux autres n'étaient pas si proches. Il recula la main sur sa bouche puis il s'enfuit en courant.

Ce sentiment la pluie d'automne,

Ne l'avait pas noyé,

Le vent d'automne,

L'a fait pousser.

La neige tombait, et lui la regardait à travers la fenêtre. Il les avait facilement évité jusqu'ici. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Il ne savait plus, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ferma les yeux appuyant son front contre la vitre. Il en avait parlé à Yûko un peu après l'événement. Elle lui avait répondu en riant :

-Tu es jaloux !

Simplement ça, mais cela mettait le doute dans son esprit. Jaloux de Doméki car il approchait trop Himawari. Mais pourtant quand elle avait embrassé quelqu'un, il n'avait pas senti ce sentiment. Il ne se comprenait pas… Puis depuis quelque temps, une idée malsaine trottait dans son esprit. L'idée qu'il serait jaloux d'Himawari…

Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas de réponse du moins celle qu'il avait n'était pas probable. Il en serait pas jaloux d'Himawari parce qu'elle approchait Doméki ? En quoi pourrait-il être jaloux ? Il n'aimait pas Doméki, il le haïssait. Mais alors pourquoi ce pincement ? Puis cette petite tristesse ? Est-ce qu'il détestait vraiment Doméki ?

Il soupira, bien sûr qu'il ne le détestait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son sac. Il avait accidentellement préparé un bento à Doméki. Accidentellement ? Il savait qu'il rentrerait tard à cause de son entraînement à l'arc, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de préparer un bento en rentrant. Il soupira à nouveau et s'assit au bord des marches. Doméki venait toujours manger ici, il l'attendait. Juste pour ne pas jeter la nourriture…

Mais il aurait très bien pu préparer quelque chose grâce à ce bento de trop mais il ne voulait bizarrement pas… Il entendit des pas dans le couloir désert. Il se retourna et vit Doméki. Il ne bougea pas et attendit. Doméki avait les mains vides. Watanuki sourit : il était bien prévisible ou était ce lui qui savait trop ? Silencieusement, Doméki s'assit au côté de Watanuki qui lui passa le plus naturellement possible son repas. Il ouvrit le sien et commença à manger. Il entendit bientôt le bruit de mastication typique de Doméki à ses côtés. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il souriait…

-Qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme un demeuré ? demanda Doméki.

Wantanuki lui tira la langue et continua à manger. Il se sentait apaisé. C'était mieux de manger avec Doméki que seul. Il demanda alors brusquement :

-Mais où est Himawari ?

Doméki haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Elle m'a laissé un peu avant ce couloir. Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire…

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Wantanuki observait Doméki. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas de raison particulière de le détester. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment méchant avec lui. Il était plutôt quelqu'un d'agréable avec les gens, enfin sauf avec lui… Il se demandait bien pourquoi… Mais c'est vrai que c'était amusant de se disputer avec Doméki. Ça lui avait un peu manqué. Manqué… Doméki… Plus qu'Himawari… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des comparaisons. Pourtant, c'était bien vrai. Doméki lui avait plus manqué que Himawari. Et lui, il lui avait manqué ? Ses joues se colorèrent doucement, c'était quoi cette question ?

-T'as fini de me fixer ? J'ai du riz sur le visage ou quoi ?

Watanuki sursauta. Il revint à la réalité et remarqua qu'il fixait Doméki depuis un bon moment. Il se sentit rougir quand il remarqua un grain de riz sur le coin de a bouche de Doméki. Il l'attrapa avec ses baguettes. Et l'avala.

Doméki le regarda surpris puis prenant à son tour les baguettes, il attrapa un grain de riz traînant sur la joue de Watanuki. Il hésita puis l'enfourna dans la bouche de Watanuki. Watanuki retint les deux baguettes dans sa bouche défiant du regard Doméki.

L'ambiance du couloir avait changée. Et Watanuki avait chaud, très chaud.

Puis il les relâcha doucement. Reprenant ses baguettes, il essaya de saisir un grain de riz traînant sur la joue de l'autre. Il le saisit mais il s'échappa et alla se perdre dans le cou du brun. Il poussa une exclamation d'indignation et plongea dans le cou du brun pour récupérer son bien. Quand il ressortit la tête du cou du brun victorieux, il se rendit compte de leur proximité. Il était presque à califourchon sur Doméki qui lui était soutenu par le mur. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Puis Doméki se rapprocha. Il lécha les lèvres de Watanuki pour recueillir un grain de riz puis doucement il se rapprocha et joignit ses lèvres à celles du brun. Puis ils se séparèrent peu après. Doméki murmura faisant sourire et rougir Watanuki :

-Je crois que j'adore le riz…

C'est l'hiver,

Ils devaient se réchauffer,

Le sentiment s'est renforcé,

Il avait neigé.

**Fin**

L'auteur (sautant de joie) :

-Ouais ! J'ai fini ! C'est vraiment nul et mal écrit mais j'ai fini !

Watanuki (hésitant) :

-C'est pas un peu chaud la fin ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-Je sais mais moi et les grands discours amoureux… Je préfère nettement l'action… puis tu avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, tu lui a carrément sortis un panneau : violes moi !

Watanuki (rougeoyant) :

-Arg ! c'est ta faute !

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

-Je sais et je m'en fiche ! Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? Reviews ?


End file.
